1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for dynamically adjusting a waiting time of handwriting inputs, an electronic equipment, and a related computer-readable medium, and more particularly, to a method for dynamically adjusting the waiting time of handwriting inputs according to at least a writing speed (or an air speed) of an handwriting input, an electronic equipment, and a related computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In today's consumer electronics markets, portable electronic products such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and PDA phones have already adopted a touch panel as their interface tool for data communication. Currently, the electronic products are usually designed with the trend of light weight and small size, and hence there is no enough space to accommodate conventional input devices such as keyboards or mice. Especially with the demands for human nature design in Tablet PCs, display devices equipped with a touch panel are becoming an important component of a variety of electronic products.
Handwriting input features provided by an electronic product currently on the market may set a default waiting time for the handwriting input itself or may provide a selection function to user for manually selecting the desired waiting time. When a waiting-for-input time after the electronic product receives a handwriting input exceeds the waiting time of the electronic product (such as, the default waiting time or the manually-selected waiting time from the user), it will perform a handwriting recognition upon the handwriting input. However, regardless of the default waiting time or the manually-selected waiting time from the user, the values are fixed (e.g., 3 seconds) after setting. But the writing speed of the handwriting input for the users is not fixed, and it varies from individual to individual or varies with time. In other words, the writing speeds of different users are different, even if the writing speeds of the same user will vary at different times. When the user performs the handwriting input with a faster writing speed, the default waiting time or the originally-selected waiting time has not expired yet at this time, such that the user must waste a long time upon waiting completion of the handwriting recognition. When the user performs the handwriting input with a slower writing speed, the default waiting time or the originally-selected waiting time has already ended at this time. As a result, the handwriting input process will be interrupted and correct handwriting recognition cannot be performed upon the handwriting input, which causes the user inconvenience and complications.